1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns to a compact assembly of a mechanical press and machinery forming a transportable unit for the onsite production of panels for the construction of buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the fabrication of different panels is generally obtained from fixed production units. These units are generally of heavy construction and located geographically away from the panel erection site.
These production units being distant from the erection site require the panels to be transported by road which involves time and financial cost. The transportation time is prejudicial to the speed of installation at the building site.
The panels obtained from these production units located remotely away from the building site must be protected from weathering during their transportation. Also the transportation vehicles are generally equipped with cumbersome stands to maintain the panels in a fixed and vertical position.
The production of panels remote from the building site is more costly and less flexible than the production made at the building site. Also, there is a need for road infrastructure designed for heavy load traffic, with certain countries not having the necessary road infrastructure.
The present invention allows for the on-site production of different types of insulated, weather resistant panels for the construction of diverse buildings starting from an easily transportable unit with a significant production capacity.
The present invention allows for the rapid production of the required panels for a small construction assembly and in a few hours the mobile unit can be moved to another building site.
The description of the process of this small production unit is an association of individual elements which are essential to contain the high pressure, (if necessary) or not, from the various products constituting the manufacture of the different panels that are obtained.
The concept of the present invention doesn""t require mechanical and electromechanical sophistication, which allows the employment of non-specialized man-power for the maintenance of this small panel process and the production of the diverse panels obtained with this unit.